Of Stories Untold
by echofinley
Summary: His son, Bae, drags him to see his favorite band that comes to Storybrooke. Robert Gold doesn't expect to like the music let alone fall in love with the band's lead singer Belle French. Rumbelle, appearances by other characters and ships. Chapter 4 Posted!
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this a while ago but finally got around to posting it, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a time.

She was an angel, and her voice shone through his darkness. Watching her on stage was memorizing. She clasped both hands around the slender microphone stand and swayed with it like a dace with someone she loved. That prompted ideas of dancing with her, and what he would give to do that. He imagined holding her slender form in his arms. Then her hands coming to rest above his shoulders around his neck. She would be wearing a golden ball gown, not unlike the golden dress she was wearing now. She glowed against the darkness of the stage. Her long sleeved golden dress sparkled with sequins reflecting the spotlight. It came right above her knees and hugged her body, extenuating her smooth curves.

He had never heard of Belle French before but his teenage son had. Bae loved her music and was over the moon when he found out she would be playing in Storybrooke. Posters announcing the arrival the band 'Of Stories Untold,' Robert found it odd that such a band would be coming to their small town but could hardly refuse when he son gave him a pleading look. After seeing her and hearing her sing he was glad his son had convinced him. The way she sang was as if she was telling a story. She brought him into a different world. She spoke of tragedies and adventures and of happy endings. She had him enraptured. He wanted to wrap his spindly finders in her auburn tresses, wanted to stare down into her cerulean eyes and have her gaze back into hers. He was broken out of his thoughts when her cherry color lips stopped singing and clapping erupted. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much." Belle said sincerely as she looked down at all her fans, or 'storytellers' as they liked to call themselves, crowded by the stage. Her accent was thinker than he guessed while she was singing, but he loved it. "Can we give a round of applause for the band?" It was only then did Robert Gold realized that Belle French wasn't the only one on stage. Her band was behind her, and the crowd put their hands together for each member. Her band members were each well known.

Graham Hubert was her lead guitarist and a very close friend of hers. A lot of her friends thought they were dating but neither Graham nor Belle had ever confirmed that. He had a smooth Irish accent and a rugged beard, fans called him the lonely Hunter. As the fans applauded for him he gave a slight bow, and a small smile.

Then there was Ruby Lucas. She was Belle's best friend. They met when they were young and instantly connected even thought they were very different. Belle wore sundresses and heels while ruby, like tonight wore tight leather pants and a dark red tank tops. Belle loved books and Ruby was more in to fashion magazines. However despite their differences they were as thick as thieves. So when Belle asked Ruby to play keyboard, she immediately said yes. When the crowd cheered for her she gave a huge smile and a large wave.

The drums were played by David who was married to one of Belle's friend Mary Margaret, much to the disappointment of the lovesick fans. However Belle loved the couple, they had such a fairytale romance. They even had a beautiful daughter together. Emma had grown up so fast, already sixteen. She loved her parents, but did hate being dragged around the country all the time for tours and shows. However she did think her dad being in a band was pretty cool. Belle hadn't known David very well before he was a part of the band, but when Mary Margaret heard Belle needed a drummer Mary Margaret had suggested her husband. Belle was glad she had because he did an amazing job. He gave a charming smile to the crowd and twirled a drumstick in his hand.

Her guitarist was a man by the name of Jefferson. Not much was known about him but you could tell he was pretty eccentric just by the way he dressed. He wore dark mismatching colors and a tall floppy top hat. He tipped his hat to the crowd.

"Thank you so much for coming. You guys are the best fans in the world. I love you so much. Thank you and goodnight." She blew everyone a kiss and exited of the stage and the crowd roared again. Her band members waved one last time and followed their leader. The lights on the stage went up and blinded everyone. The stage manager came up and smiled and spoke into the abandoned microphone.

"Thank you for coming and Belle and the band will be in the lobby signing CDs and poster in 5 minutes. Thank you." He ducked off the stage as the concert attenders rushed out to the lobby. Bae pulled him along.

"Come on dad," He called as he tugged on his hand to get in line. Robert kept up with his son despite his limp; an injury from an old accident. They were pretty far away from the front of the line and the white table that the band sat behind, but he could still catch glimpse of Belle through the hoard of people and security surrounding her. She was in the middle of the table with Jefferson and David before her. On her other side at the end of the table was Ruby, who was right next to her, and Graham. Robert could see a smile and the wave of Belle's pen as she signed a girl's CD. He was caught off guard when Bae asked him a question. It took him second to process what his son asked.

"So what did you think dad?" he had asked excitedly, a bright smile plastered on his face. _What he thought,_ Robert said inwardly. He thought it was amazing, that she had been amazing. But Robert was a prideful, distinguished lawyer/landlord/pawnshop owner, he wants supposed to like this new and upcoming band with their hopeful and upbeat songs. He was definitely not supposed to be entranced with the lead singer who was at least twenty years younger than him.

"Uhh… Well it's not really my type of music Bae," His son frowned disappointed. "But we didn't come for me," Robert told him quickly. "How did you like it?" His sons face immediately lit up.

"I loved it! I especially liked when Graham and Belle did the duet, and how David filled in with the drums. It was amazing…" Robert smiled as he listened to his song go on and on about the concert.

They finally reached the front of the line. He stood behind Bae as his son got his CD signed by Jefferson and then David as he worked himself closer to Belle. David signed his name, pretty fancy for a guy, and slid Bae's CD to the lead singer of the band to sign. Bae was excited to finally meet her. Without looking up yet she signed her name with a big B and then an e-l-l-e.

"Thank you so much for coming…" she said and then she looked up.

oOo

Her bright blue eyes looked out from under her dark lashes as her eyes looked at Bae's and then scanned up to the man in the expensive suit with the unreadable expression. It was at that moment when she decided he was an enigma. She tried to get a read but she couldn't. His hands settled over his gold handed cane. He was handsome, she decided. He had brown greyish hair that fell just above his shoulders, and deep dark eyes. She was shook out of her inspection of the mysterious man when the person she assumed was his son, started talking to her.

"Hi, I'm Bae, your music is amazing" he told her with a nervous but wide smile. Robert didn't often seeing his son so happy. The last few years had been hard for Bae, and for him. Bae's mother had left them both and Robert was always working, providing everything his son could ever ask for, not that Bae ever asked for anything. Robert was glad that Bae was smiling. Belle giggled.

"Bae that's an unusual name," she told him. "I like it a lot, and thank you. I love hearing that people enjoy want we loved to do," she said gesturing to the rest of the band. Bae nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes flickered up to the man behind him. She shocked him when she actually leaned over the table and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Belle French." She introduced herself. He gave her a dry smile. "Yeah, I figured that out by all the posters of yourself, dearie." he said but shook her hand. To his surprise she laughed.

"Of course you did. Sorry that was stupid of me." She still smiled at him and he couldn't believe it. "Well you clearly know my name but I still don't know yours," she said and was surprised at how flirty she sounded. She was sure if she turned her head Ruby would be giving her a look

"Names hold power," he said and her smile lessened a bit disappointed. He seemed so guarded, and she wondered why. Just another thing she wanted to figure out about him. He didn't like how her face fell so he quickly added, "the names Mr. Gold."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Gold." She acknowledged. "I hope you enjoyed the concert."

"It really not his type of music," Bae interjected quoting his father, and Belle frowned but quickly recovered. However not quickly enough for him to not notice it. He felt a pang in his chest knowing that she thought he didn't like her music when in reality he thought she was the best singer he had ever heard.

"That's not-," he started to recover, but Belle held up a hand and interrupted him.

"That perfectly fine, Mr. Gold! I'm perfectly ok with knowing that you don't like our music as long as you don't not like music in general." However in truth for some reason she was disappointed. She didn't know why but she wished he had like her songs. The line wasn't moving very fast so Bae and him were still stuck in the same spot. She decided to keep up the conversation.

"So Bae if you don't mind me asking, where do you go to school?"

"I go to Storybrooke High. I'm in tenth grade." He told her.

"Really," a new voice added to their conversation. It was David, the drummer. "My daughter Emma is starting there next week in your grade." Robert blinked at this, confused.

"You're staying in Storybrooke?" he asked David, who nodded.

"Yes, me and the whole band." David answered, but it was Belle spoke up to elaborate.

"I thought the band needed a rest. I've been dragging them all over the country for the last 4 months. They needed a break." Bae looked excited at the prospect of the whole band staying in his home town.

"All of you? Here? In Storybrooke?" he asked with wide eyes. Belle nodded, but Robert narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked and all eyes turned to him. "I just mean Storybrooke's a small secluded town where nothing ever happens, with up and down weather."

"Actually it's where I grew up." She told him. That stunned both him and Bae.

"I never knew that." Bae said.

"Not many people do." She responded. "I guess I just missed home and Storybrooke seemed like the perfect place to recharge and relax for a while." She smiled nostalgically. Robert was on the fence about the whole idea of her staying in Storybrooke. The town was small and they were most likely going to run into each other. He was wondering how long he couldn't keep his little crush a secret and how long before it turned into something more. She intrigued him, her songs intrigued him. However he knew he would never be anything to her but another face in the crowd, another person in the line. If only he knew that she did think of him like that. He was a mystery to him and she was drawn to him. She wanted to figure him out. She wanted to see the flesh and bones underneath the armor he wore. She wanted to get to know the man, and she would get the chance.

"Well welcome back to Storybrooke Miss French." Robert said with a slight smile. She returned it.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. It's good to be back."

oOo

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or prompt if you want to read more! – echofinley


	2. Chapter 2

I was so thrilled with the feedback for this story, so thank you! Here's another chapter prompted by Guestie and Twyla Mercedes, thank you both so much.

Twyla Mercedes- I'm glad you liked it, I loved your comment about his 'woobie heart'!

Guestie- I'm so happy people want to read more of this, thanks for the prompt Guestie!

Vikueen- Thanks for the comment, I loved the use of 'dearie'. I hope you like the new chapter.

Christinaisawesome- You're sooo sweet! I always love reading your comments. P.S. I'm in the middle of reading you're stories, love them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time.

Both Belle and Gold had trouble going to sleep that night both staring endlessly into the blank ceiling. Neither one realized the silly smile on their face though if they knew they would surely stop. Gold of course would berate himself for hopelessly fancying one of the top singers in the country who couldn't never love him. While Belle similarly would remember how hadn't really wanted to come to her show. No doubt he only came for his son. She thought it was so sweet to see his care for his son, but at the same time she wished she had come to the see the band and had like her music. Nevertheless he hadn't. It was silly to think that he would change his mind about it too. She was going to have to live with the fact that Robert Gold didn't like her music. It wouldn't be as much as a big deal to her but she found she so badly wanted him to like her, and her music was such a big part of herself. If anyone looked deep into the lyrics she could be found there. She loved that music could be so emotion filled and layered. She imagined that love would be the same way; layered… a mystery to be uncovered. When she first saw Robert Gold she saw his outer armor of indifference but she saw how he threw it off when looking at his son. She wanted to know what made him so guarded, and what made him, _him_.

Belle awoke with a knock on her door. She moaned into the pillow at the sun streaming into the room. The clock in the room read 10:00 much to her distain.

"Mmm, who is it?" she ask groggily.

"Belle it already ten o' clock!" she could almost picture Ruby with her arms crossed outside her door. Her friend has always amazed Belle with her ability to stay up all night and wake up rested with only a few house of sleep. It had come in handy for puling all-nighters studying but now she made good use of it for after parties and midnight concerts. Belle wasn't as lucky. Belle, still in her pajamas, reached for the doorknob pulling open the door. Her friend was indeed standing in the hall with an irritated look on her face.

"You know this trip was supposed to be around relaxing and recharging." Belle told Ruby pointedly.

"Well you can't 'recharge' without breakfast which you missed by the way." However behind her back she pulled out a plate of Belle's favorite; pancakes. "Luckily being such a great friend that I am I saved you a plate." Belle gave her a large smile looking hungrily towards the plate of breakfast.

"Rubes you're the best!" Ruby flashed her a toothy smile.

"I know!" she smirked playfully. "And of course your syrup." Belle took both things out of her hands as she and Ruby walked back over to the bed where they both sat. Ruby watched her eat. Belle wolfed it down putting down her fork for the first time since getting the plate. She gave a small smile to Ruby who had her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"What? I was hungry." She defended herself.

"I can see that." ruby said with a chuckle.

"Thank your grandmother for me," Belle told Ruby. "Not just for the breakfast, but for letting the band stay at her bed and breakfast."

"I will but I'm sure she wants to be thanking you. Our concert here has brought in so much business for the town, especially since…"she paused and gave her a worried look. Belle frowned.

"Since what, Ruby?" Ruby gave her an apologizing look.

"It was sort of leaked that were staying in Storybrooke for a while." She told her face slightly grimacing. Belle's eyes widened. She jumped out of bed. Her feet beginning to pace on the wooden floor. "Belle please come down, it was going to be on the internet sooner or later." Ruby knew how much Belle valued not only her privacy but the privacy of the whole band. She felt like she had dragged her friends into it and she didn't want to make them give that up.

"I know, I know it's just I thought we would have a little more time. I mean this was supposed to be a time away from everything." Belle started to go on and on worriedly. Ruby sighed wishing Belle wouldn't stress so much. She knew Belle felt responsible for all of them but that didn't mean they hadn't made their own choice. They knew what join the band would mean and cost. Everyone did what they had to because they loved playing together and making music.

"All this means Belle is that we have less time to find a more permanent secluded residence." Belle stopped and pointed at Ruby.

"You're right Ruby! We just need to find a large house to fit all of the band in the outskirts of the town. Perfect!" she said excitedly, but then frowned. "Who do we talk to about renting?" Ruby tilted her head and thought about it for a moment.

"Well when we were younger everyone went to Mr. Gold. He practically owns the whole town." She explained noting the shocked look on her friends face. "I think he still does."

"Mr. Gold." She repeated. Ruby looked at her curiously but nodded.

"Yeah. Hey wait it's that who you were talking to last night. You were pretty friendly. If I didn't know any better I would say someone had a crush."

"Ruby!" cried Belle. "I do not. I barely know him."

"Well that's good because if you did know him you would know he's a ruthless man with a lump of coal for a heart."

"I doubt he's that bad!" Belle defended. She almost mentioned that coal only needed a strong force to turn it into a diamond, but she didn't. "I bet he isn't bad at all. You don't truly no a person till you know what's in their heart. Which I doubt is coal."

"Maybe it's just three sizes too small." Ruby suggested. Belle let out a smirk.

"Ruby he's a normal human being like everybody else."

"You are too optimistic." Ruby accused with a shake of her head and a smile. Belle didn't argue with that there as worse things to be called. She started to get dressed deciding on what to wear. She pulled out a blue lace dress that had a brown belt and flared out a bit on the bottom. She pulled on heels. Ruby watched her with a frown. "Where are you going, Belle?"

"To talk to Mr. Gold," she said as if it was obvious. "You said he's who we need to talk to if we want to rent so that what I'm going to do."

"Didn't you say you had errands to run this morning?"

"Yeah I'll get those out of the way and then visit Mr. Gold right after," Belle told Ruby.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No that's okay I can it by myself."

"Good because I didn't want to go talk to him anyways!" Ruby and Belle laughed, though Belle tried to frown. She was secretly happy Ruby didn't want to come, she wanted to talk to Gold not just about house but she wanted to learn more about him.

oOo

Gold was going over the store's records in a notebook that laid on his glass counters. He had his pen in hand. All the records were perfect, clearly showing that no one had bought anything in over six months. It didn't matter to him though, the store was nothing more than a place to keep all the exquisite furniture and trinkets he couldn't help but buy. He remembered where he got them, the deal he had made, and the hours he spent restoring each and every one.

He didn't expect the bell above his door to ring around noon, so it was doubly surprising when she walked in. Belle's blue eyes were bright as wherever they looked they came upon beautiful objects. Her eyes went from a fantastical baby mobile of unicorns to a delicate blue tea set.

Gold watched her as she got lost in his shop, making him smile. Although once she started to turn her head towards him he veiled his face with mild indifference.

"You're shop is amazing." She said with her amazing Australian tone.

"Thank you, dearie," he said trying to keep her at a distance. _Yes, dearie. That was a good way to remind himself that she would be no more than any other person. But she wasn't just like anyone else,_ he reminded himself. _She was an angel._ He was broken out of his conflicting thoughts as Belle spoke.

"The name is Belle," she said with a smirk. "Hope you haven't forgotten it already." He mouth upturned dryly.

"You'll have to excuse me, Ms. French. It happens with old age." She frowned. _Oh great,_ he thought. _He just reminded her of the considerable age gap between them._ Even more he reminded himself, loathing himself more for liking her.

"You are not old." She stated boldly. She meant it too. Sure she had noticed he wasn't exactly her own age but he wasn't by far old. He seemed surprised so she quickly kept talking. "I actually came to talk about renting a property." She told him to his surprise. He quickly masked it with professionalism. "You see the band and I need a temporary residence on the outskirts of Storybrooke."

"Of course, Ms. French. I will go get you the binder of properties, you can look thorough them with the band members and tell me you guys decide." He told her. She smiled at his offer but frowned after he left her to grab the binder from the back room. She had hoped to spend more time with him, but it looked like he was going to hand her the papers and she would have to leave. Perhaps she could…

"Here it is Ms. French," Gold said coming out with a white three ring binder that she noted was quite big. "Every property that I own is in this binder. The available properties won't have a red check on top." She took it from him.

"Thank you." She told him and Mr. Gold had the urge to smile but he didn't.

"Of course, take all the time you need." He said sounding indifferent. However it didn't discourage Belle.

"Actually Mr. Gold I was wondering if you would look over them with me. It's just that I don't have any idea of the area around here." Gold looked at her nervously. He had hoped he could spare her of his affections for her. Spending more time with her would surely reveal them. Nevertheless he was powerless to miss the chance to help her. He knew that it was nothing more than her desire to get the best property she could, but he appreciate the opportunity to be with her.

"If that's what you would like." he said with nod. "In that case what time would be the most convenient for you?" _uh how about right now!_ She wanted to shout at him. _Why couldn't he see she wanted to get to know him?_

"I took care of everything I had to do this morning." She hinted, hoping he would get the idea. "But I wouldn't want to put you out. Its lunch time and you probably want to eat…" she tried but he gave her a slightly puzzled look, his eyebrows partially furrowed. _What she was trying to say,_ he thought. As a lawyer he knew how to tangle and decipher the things people said but for the life of him he had no idea what she was trying to get across.

"I was thinking about eating at Granny's," Belle said, now slightly rushed. "I heard she added hamburgers to the menu and that she makes a great one." She trailed off until his face had a semblance of recognition.

"Yes, she does." He breathed out. _Did that-, did she-,_ he tried forming a coherent thought. _Did she want him to join her for lunch? No she couldn't possibly, but it had sounded like…_ "Would you like to get lunch…with me?" he asked her. Once he had said it he felt a rush of nervousness.

Belle's eyes widened, and she broke out into a smile. _Finally! He got it! She had worried for a second._ She was about to say 'yes!' but he spoke up again.

"For business of course. To go over the properties." He assured her. Belle's smile slightly diminished. It wasn't exactly what she had hoped for, but she would seize the opportunity. She had lied to Ruby when she had said she didn't have a crush. She knew she did. He was so guarded to everyone, his mask of indifference always on. Belle recognized the loneliness in his eyes, ones that she had seen in her own mirror before the music and before the band. But she saw the laughter lines around his eyes and mouth, the love and adoration when he looked at him son, and she had seen the strength in him, a resilience. However as much as she could surmise by a simple observation she wanted to know more; who he really was. Maybe, just maybe she could break through his tough exterior and he would let her see the man he was underneath.

"I would love too." Belle told him with a smile, one that Robert Gold returned with the slightest of upturn on the corner of his mouth.

Thanks for reading and please keep up the prompts! Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; Guesti, Twyla Mercedes, Vikueen, Guest, Guest, Hulahuloup, and Guzziyaya23. I loved reading them all. This next chapter is prompted by Twyla Mercedes (thank you so much for the prompts!) Hope you like the chapter and leave a review!:)

 **Disclaimer: (See first chapter)**

He walked stiffly as Belle's heels clicked mesmerizingly beside him. The three ring binder was underneath one arm which he suddenly cursed when he couldn't open the door of Granny's diner. It didn't seem that Belle noticed as he gave his bad leg a pointed and loathing look. She stepped right into the diner letting the door open widely enough for him.

"Belle!" He heard being excitedly yelled by the dinner owner herself. Belle was soon incased in a rib crushing hug, but managed to laugh and throw her arms around the older woman.

"It's good to see you too Granny!" she pulled away from the hug. Gold stood awkwardly to the side as he watched the reunion.

"Oh, Belle it's good to see you back in Storybrooke. You know at least Ruby sends postcards every once in a while. I never have any clue what city she's in, but at least she sends something. I haven't heard from you in over a year!"

Belle gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Granny truly, but hey I'm here now. "She tried with a smile, "and thank you by the way for letting me and the rest of the group stay her for a while. We got in so late last night we didn't have the chance to thank you."

"Of course, honey. Now what can I do for you today?"

"A table for two would be nice." Belle told her with a smile. Granny gave her a questioning look.

"Two? You got a date with you?" Granny asked playfully. It was then that Robert made a strangled cough bringing attention to himself. Belle herself reddened. She gave a small laugh.

"Uh, I asked Mr. Gold to join me for lunch-,"

"For a house!" Gold butted in. Granny looked at him oddly. She had never seen him act so unkempt. Belle looked back at him with an inward sigh, after he reminded her again that it was not a date.

"Right! Yes, he is showing him the available properties in Storybrooke so we don't have to keep taking up your whole bed and breakfast." She told her.

"Well I'm glad it's not Gaston! He was a no good brute!" While Belle had a hard time thinking ill of anyone she couldn't disagree with Granny. Her breakup with Gaston had been all over the magazine. The nasty breakup had been photographed and written about for weeks. It had been a hard time for her, and Belle probably couldn't have gotten through it if not for the support of her friends. "I swear if you didn't break it off with him I was going to grab my crossbow and shoot him myself!"

Belle laughed, picturing Granny with a deadly weapon that is besides her lasagna. Granny showed her and Gold to their table.

"Now what can I get for you?" Belle gave Robert an inquiring look before he spoke up.

"A hamburger sounds nice dearie." He told her and Belle smiled.

"Two hamburgers it is then," she ordered, looking at Granny who jotted it down.

"Two waters too?"

"Actually I'll have an ice tea." Belle said with a sheepish smile. Granny chuckled.

"I should have known. I'll bring them right over." She said and then walked away with a smile, later bringing their two drinks.

"Soo…," Belle began, about to ask Gold to tell her something about himself, but instead he spoke up.

"I can show you the properties if you'd like?" Gold suggested. Belle opened her mouth hesitantly; she had hoped that she could steer away from the 'reason' they were there, but it looked as if Gold was adamant to keep the topic on business.

"Sure." She answered.

He pulled out the binder flipping through it and occasionally showing her listings he deemed worthy.

"There's not an awful lot of selection in Storybrooke but I do have one property in mind. It's pretty far outside the town and no one has lived in it for… well let's just say for as long as I can remember. The rooms are quite big; they all have adjoining bathrooms, and it even has a large formal ballroom."

"It sounds perfect! Perhaps you could show me the house this week," she suggested slowly with a small smile he didn't return. He didn't answer her right away either, which worried her. He seemed to be thinking deeply about it.

"I don't think-," he didn't get to finish his sentence however when two you girls walked up to the table, all excited with a notebook and a pen in hand.

"Oh my gosh! You're Belle!" Belle turned her head to see her young fans with big smiles.

"Hello, yes I am!" she said with a giggle. Rumple watched as she began to talk to them asking their names and signing her autograph. He couldn't help but smile as he saw how nice and friendly Belle was to her fans. She asked them what grade they were in, and their favorite subject. The girls were wide eyed and excited up as they favorite star took time to talk to them. When they walked away, and Belle turned her attention back to him she found him with an amazed gaze towards her. She blushed. "What?"

Gold shook his head trying to feeling coolness and indifference.

"It's nothing, it's just you're very nice with you fans." Belle's face lit up, a bright smile on her face.

"They're a big part of the reason I sing. They're listen to the stories I want to tell. I wouldn't be here without them." She told him, and it was genuine. It didn't seem fake or rehearsed. She truly loved her fans.

"So how did you start with music and writing songs?" he asked and Belle let out a laugh.

"Well according to my mother I started singing the moment I was born. She told me how I was continuously babbling and humming to myself." Gold showed a small smile despite his resolve to not show emotion. "My mother would rock me to sleep and hum melodies," Belle's voice got distant and she studied the table with a nostalgic smile. "I would copy her, singing and cooing back." Gold frowned, the way she talked about her mother was with great fondness, but she talked like she wasn't alive.

"Are you and your mom close?"

"Yeah," Belle answered looking up at him. "I mean we were really close, but um… she died a few years ago."

"I am so sorry…Belle,." Gold said but he felt it was pathetic excuse for a condolence, but he didn't know what else to say. He wanted to say something. "I also lost my own mother, but when I was really young, I barely remember her." Gold didn't know why he was telling her about this. He rarely talked about himself and never about his past, but something about Belle made him want to open up. Maybe it was her sympathetic eyes or the hand that moved to rest on top of his.

Belle's hearts fluttered; she was actually getting a look behind his mask. She was eager to learn more about the man sitting across from her.

"I can't imagine not growing up without my mother." She said giving him a sympathetic look. "What about your father?" Belle asked. "What was he like?" Gold grew dark, and Belle immediately noticed her shoulders tensing. She wished she could take back the question.

"I would rather not talk about that man." He said lowly, not meeting her eyes. His jaw was clenched.

"Ok," she spoke in a small voice, with a nod. "But if you ever want to…, talk about it I mean…I'd listen." He looked at her and gave her a wince of a smile. The idea was almost laughable, and if he hadn't spent years perfecting hiding his emotions and keeping a straight careless face he would have let out a sarcastic laugh. The thought of him- the town's most feared man telling his past problems to Storybrooke most famous guest was ridiculous; not because he wouldn't her- he was actually surprised how much he had already let show, but because she wouldn't really want to listen to an old man regress his childhood tragedies.

She wouldn't want to hear how his father was a crook and a con man, and how he gave his young son a front row seat to the terrible life he lived only to eventually abandon him. He could still remember being young and scared as his father dropped him off to the house of his neighbors where three kind ladies lived and took him in. Ever since that day he worked hard not to become like his father. He promised he would always provide for Bae; that was why he worked long hours and most weekends. Then after Milah left it was a way to gain more power and wealth; a way to make himself feel better. He tried as best as he could to block out all the years of not feeling good enough, but it was hard. He and Belle fell into a palpable uncomfortable silence.

"I-," Belle was about to break their silence when two plates were placed in front of them. Belle's eyes went wide. "These look so good, thank you Granny." She thanked the diner owner who left with a smile and a 'hope you like it'. Belle gave Gold and excited smile before picking up her burger with both hands and taking a huge bite of then ginormous sandwich. She stilled, prompting an inquiring look from Gold, before she let out a moan. "Thessse arrr delicious!" Belle said, food still in her mouth. Gold laughed, actually turning heads in the small diner. Belle put her burger down and looked around with evident puzzled look.

"You'll have to excuse them dearie," he told her. "They aren't used to hearing me laugh, especially not laughing sarcastically."

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyebrows still scrunched.

"Let's just say I don't have the best reputation around here."

"Oh right!" she exclaimed. " _A ruthless man with a heart of coal!_ " she quoted ruby with a laugh until she saw that Gold wasn't laughing. She immediately stopped, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-, I mean-," she stumbled over her words. Gold chuckled. "That's just what they say about you. I don't-" she tried to say but he was still laughing. Belle was startled, she had thought he was going to mad at her. "You don't care that they say that about you?" he shook his head.

"I've long since stopped caring, dearie. Beside their probably true," He said a smirk still on his face.

"Impossible." She stated. He gave her an amused look.

"And you've discovered that in what… the hour you've known me?" he asked her.

"No," she told him giving him look. "Anyone who brings their son to a concert, and stands through the whole thing just to make him happy definitely can't be that bad, especially when it's not his 'type' of music." She smirked at him and he returned it with a smile but internally groaned. If only he hadn't told Bae that, if only his pride hadn't got in the way.

"Ms. French it isn't that I didn't," he began but she stopped him.

"It's really ok."

"But-"he tried again, only to be cut off once again.

"I don't write my music so that _everyone_ will like it." His eyebrows scrunched.

"Why do you write songs?" he asked. She smiled at the question, taking time to think about it for a moment.

"I guess I write to tell stories, to write that people can get a 'happily ever after'." He looked away, shaking his head doubtfully at the table. "What?" she asked.

"I don't think every gets a happy ending."

"I agree," she told him. "But sometimes some people just don't realize that there happy ending is right in front of them. 'Happily ever afters' don't have to be grand or elaborate. It doesn't have to be a huge kingdom or a great castle. Sometimes it's as simple as to love and be loved." His eyes were fixed on her. He didn't know what to say, she was so optimistic, so full of hope. She gave him a sheepish smile as she saw him raptured with her mini- monologue.

"Sorry, uh I didn't mean to get so passionate about It." she told him.

"Don't apologize." He told her, causing her to search and stare into his brown eyes. He stared at her thinking she was beautiful, a blush on her face and a inspiring breath in her chest. "So what's your happy ending?" he asked her.

"….hmm, I don't know yet, and perhaps that's the beauty in it; not knowing. It's a mystery to uncover, an adventure to be take." She spoke with a broad smile. It was funny, she thought. It was so close to how she described love, and Robert Gold.

"So…show me the property?" she asked timidly, biting her lip. He was just about to answers his mouth wide open, when Belle's eyes flitted over his shoulder and out the window. He noticed the worried look on her face.

"What is it, Belle?" It took her a moment to answer, before her eyes found his again.

"They've found me."

 **Author's note: Yay! First cliffhanger! Who has found Belle?**

 **Story is open for prompts, and also if you notice huge mistakes, please feel free to let me know. I am terrible at editing my own work and I just realized that I wrote that Graeme was Scottish instead of Irish (in chap 1). I can't believe I made that mistake! *slaps forehead. So I fixed that and a lot of other errors in the other chapters, hopefully I won't have as many in the future. :) Thanks so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody, here is the next chapter I really hope you like it and appreciate all of the readers and reviews. Thanks to Twyla Mercedes and Guesti who prompted this chapter. I'm am looking for a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

His old, classic Cadillac rumbled into the dark driveway. The doors and windows were lit up from the lights that were on, which meant Bae had gotten home before him, even with his sports practice. It was nothing new though, Gold always stayed late at his shop; 'a beast in his lair plotting his evil schemes,' as it was said by the townsfolk.

Bae, not that he liked it, was use to his father's frightening reputation; he was also accustomed to coming home to an empty house. Even though he expected it, he still sighed when he didn't see his father there to greet him home or to play ball in the backyard after a long day of school. He knew his father loved him he just wished he'd show it more; and show it by spending time with him rather than buying things that Bae said in passing that he might want.

In the back of his dimly lit shop, his father was probably hunched over the wooden worktable staring at an old antiques to refurbish or drawing up legal contracts. He had probably worked all afternoon he thought, sometimes his father didn't even stop for lunch. Bae wondered if it got lonely in the back of the shop. It was hardly busy in the pawn shop, no one really wanted to go in. But it seemed that is what his father wanted, Bae had told him that several times that it didn't have to be like that, and he didn't listen; didn't try to be friendlier. Bae didn't know what I would take for his father to change; to realize that he didn't need all the money and power. So with the shrug of his shoulders he pulled off his backpack and coat. Of course, hanging on them on the hooks by the door or else his dad would give him a long speech about responsible and respect. Bae figured he probably had it memorized by now.

He walked into the kitchen pulling out of the refrigerator what he need to make spaghetti and sauce. The water he put on started to boil when he heard the door open and the familiar sound of his father's cane against the dark hardwood floor. Pouring the pasta in the water he waited until he heard the door shut and his dad take off his coat to talk to him.

"In here papa," Bae called, so Gold proceeded to go into the kitchen. "I'm making spaghetti and sauce." Gold sat on a stool across the counter. He saw his son making dinner and sighed. His son was only fifteen he wasn't the one supposed to be doing that, he was supposed to be taking care of his son.

"Bae you don't have to make dinner," he said with the shake of his head. Bae looked up at him with his big dark eyes, his eyebrows crooked.

"Papa I always make dinner, unless you say you're going to get takeout from Granny's." He said then added with a hint of accusation. "I have to make dinner when I never know whether you're going to be home or working all night."

"Bae!" he father cried out, not that Gold had a reason to be mad.

"What? It's true." Gold eyes were wide, but Bae didn't back down. Gold sighed and hung his head.

"You're right Bae." Bae blinked in surprise. "From now on I'm not going to work late and I'll make the dinners in this house." That raised Bae's eyebrows even higher. His heartbeat sped up. Had his father really changed?

"What about all your clients and deals you have to make?" he questioned. Gold smirked, and Bae wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared.

"They'll just have to make deals with the 'monster' on business hours." Bae smiled, he wasn't completely sure his father would keep his word, but he was hopeful. Gold on the other hand was puzzled. Why hadn't he seen how much his absence affected Bae before? Maybe he had been too focused on his own guilt and quest for power, but then what had made him forget that. Forget that he had been useless to Milah and his father, and that there was someone who loved him and needed him; and actually him and not just his money.

"Well the spaghetti is almost done so why don't we eat that tonight." Gold smiled at his son.

"You might need to teach me a few things too son, unless you want burnt meals." Bae laughed.

"Did mom make most of the meals when you guys were together?" The question about Milah almost threw him off, Bae rarely asked about his mom but then again he had hardly been home enough for Bae to ask.

"Not exactly Bae, it was a lot of ordering in especially from that Italian place." Bae's eyes lit up.

"So that's why the chef there is so nice to you and always has a table reserved."

"Yup, your mom and me kept him in business!" They both chuckled as Bae went over to drain the pasta and then poured sauce in a pot to warm it up.

"So Bae how was school?"

"It was about the same," he shrugged. "Except Emma started today." Gold gave him a confused look as Bae got out plates.

"That's a lovely name, but who's Emma?" He got a look from Bae telling him that he should know who she was.

"Emma, Emma Nolan. It Belle's drummer, David Nolan's daughter." When Bae said 'Belle' he noticed his father tense, but he shrugged it off.

"Oh," Gold said observing Bae unenthusiastic manor. "I supposed you would be a bit more excited about having a band member's daughter of you _favorite_ band at your very school." He looked at Bae who paused from pouring sauce over the spaghetti that was now on their smooth white plates.

"I guess, but it's not like I even talked to her. Everyone was practically swarming around her all day. I don't even know why because she's a grumpy person." Gold frowned.

"How do you know if you didn't talk to her?" Bae placed the plates in front of them and sat down.

"Well…, I mean," he stumbled not really having a good answer. "She seemed grumpy," he went with. "She just scowled and wouldn't really talk to anybody."

"Perhaps she doesn't like the attention, or maybe she's just shy. It is hard going to a new school…, or have you forgotten you first day." Bae blushed remembering his first day going to the middle school. It had been around the time that Milah had left them both. Bae on top of feeling nervous with all the older kids and harder classes was sad and confused at his mother's leaving.

"Okay you got a point, Papa." Gold smiled victorious then looked down at his plate.

"This looks great Bae.

"It's just spaghetti and sauce, I didn't do much."

He did more than he should do, Gold thought. From now on he would try to be better. Perhaps he would even buy a cookbook.

Robert decided that he would be the one to clean up, besides Bae had homework. The boy groaned when his father reminded him of that. But nevertheless he brought his laptop and notebook out to the kitchen table. Gold had taken of his suit jacket and tie leaving him to roll up his sleeves and plunge into the soapy water.

"What's the assignment about, Bae," he asked as he scrubbed the dishes in the bubbling sink.

"Uh…, the living conditions and health scares in the Dark ages."

"Well," Gold said as he thought. "They're was dysentery, gangrene, and of course… the occasional ogre attack." Bae didn't even look up from his computer.

"Papa there were no ogres in the Dark Ages." Bae said smartly.

"How do you know," Gold said with a chuckle. "For all you know that's how you great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather died; eaten by an Org-," he was stopped when Bae's head whipped around to look at him.

"Papa!" he shouted, taking back Gold. "What the heck?!" Gold was so confused, he dried his hands to limp over to his son who was turning his laptop towards him.

Gold eyes jaw dropped open, and his eyes went wide when he saw on Bae's screen a picture of him and Belle, in his car, staring into each other's eyes and Gold partially leaning over the center console. One could only imagine what happened next, because of the timing of the photo, people no doubt supposed he had kissed her. Bae confirmed his suspicions.

"Did you kiss _the_ Belle French!?" Gold could barely form words he had to lean heavier on the counter. How was that picture taken, he hadn't see anyone at the time. How was it already on the internet? Belle was going to be so mad.

"Nooo, I didn't." he said firmly, though he thought about how he had wanted to in that moment, but he truly hadn't. Bae didn't believe him.

"Papa look at the picture." He gave his son a look.

"I don't need to because I was there, Bae!"

"Why even is that?" Bae asked. "Why is Belle in your car… with you?" He said and Gold almost took offence, but didn't because he was asking the same thing. Why did Belle hop in his car, he was sure there must have been other ways out. "How did you see that picture? I thought you were researching?"

"You're avoiding the question papa?" Bae accused.

"And now you're avoiding mine." Bae gave him a pleading look, so he conceded. "We were having lunch-," Bae interrupted him.

"You had lunch with Belle?" he asked looking like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Yes for business-, she wanted to rent a property," he clarified before Bae thought the worst. "But then we had to leave," he said remembering.

"Who's found you Belle," he asked worried. She still hadn't looked at him.

"Photographers." She answered curtly, but he could tell she wasn't mad at him, more the situation. "I was hoping that we would have a while before we had our privacy invaded. Guess not." She said. "Oh no," she gasped. "It's him." Gold looked confused and looked around outside but didn't know who she was talking about, and she didn't have time to explain. "I've got to get out of here." She said. Belle rushed out of the booth and ran into Granny. "Granny I got to go, please don't let those photographers in."

Granny looked outside with a frown. She saw a bunch of photographers lined up. She looked back at Belle.

"Those parasites won't get a foot into my building." She swore. "Go Belle." The singer thanked the older woman and ran into the back of the dinner. Gold still at the booth was completely confused. Granny came over to him with a Styrofoam box. She put his hamburger in it then shoved it at him.

"What are you waiting for," she told him. "Go help her!" Granny pushed him out the door. Robert in a daze walked back to his shop and slid into his car. He knew Belle wouldn't go very far on foot and drove to the hidden entrance of Granny's Bed and Breakfast and hoped Belle would have headed that way. Sure enough he saw her coming out, looking frantic and running in her heels. He rolled down his window.

"Ms. French," he called out, luckily in her hurriedness she heard him and came running to his car. He smirked at her almost tripping in her shoes and her dress flowing about her legs. "Need a ride?" Belle looked at him for a second, hesitant, but never the less opened the door and got in. She still looked anxious and he didn't know why she was so worried. What harm was she facing? He didn't know, but nevertheless he would help her run away. If there was one thing he was good at it was running, his wife's words coming back. But he shook them away as he watched Belle struggle with getting the seatbelt down. She thrashed it around in a hurry to leave, but then he leaned over to still her hands and gently pull it down. He looked down to click the buckle in then looked up to see her embarrassed smiling face. Her cheeks were rosy and her chest heaved trying to slow down her heartbeat. Their faces were to close, he thought. It was so tempting to lean in a press his lips to her; but the moment went on too long and he pulled back awkwardly, feigning calmness and control. He looked over at her and he thought he saw a disappointed look but shook it out of his head.

"So where would you like to go Ms. French?"

 **Author's Note: (Please read)** I don't know why but I feel I have to clarify, but I do. Gold works late because he tries to forget life and he wants to provide for Bae but because of this Bae comes to an empty house and usually makes dinner for them both but Gold finally realizes Bae's still young and shouldn't be having to do that all the time. I know Gold's change may she sudden and rushed but remember he's just saying this and we'll see if he can keep his promise. I just thought I didn't do that good of a job of getting that across, sorry for the long author's note. **Any who Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Rumbelle, 'Skin Deep' anniversary! Here's to hopefully many more episodes of "Far off places, daring swords fights, magic spells, a price in disguise," and many more Rumbelle feels!**


End file.
